Allison Perry
of San Joaquin |term_start2 = October 16, 1999 |term_end2 = October 16, 2007 |predecessor2 = |successor2 = |order3 = for Marshall County |predecessor3 = Patrick Davis |successor3 = Jason Martinez |term_start3 =October 16, 1995 |term_end3 = October 16, 1999 |monarch = |deputy = |predecessor = |successor = |cabinet = |birth_date = Allison Evangeline Perry September 19, 1973 |birth_place = , San Joaquin |death_date = |death_place = |constituency = San Joaquin |party = Democratic-Republican (1989-2012) |rhouse = |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |children = |residence = Bernheim, San Joaquin |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |languages_spoken = |allegiance = |branch = |rank = |unit = }} Allison Evangeline Perry (born November 18, 1973) is the current, 21st Governor of San Joaquin, and was formerly the . Perry is a graduate of the and . She began working in a legal office in Bernheim, working primarily on criminal cases for defense, and later became for Marshall. She was never endorsed by any political party during her attempts to run for office due to her association with , it wasn't until her run for attorney general in 2012 that the Democratic-Republican Party of Sierra allowed her to file for candidacy under the party's name. Among her most decisive challenges was cases was in defense of the provinces law, , provincial voting registration requirements, and the . San Joaquin was among the few states to sue the Government of Sierra for its sponsorship of , regarding that the national government disproportionately disregarded energy prices in Styxie. Early life Perry's primary lineage originates from the from the Confederate States and from the Wabash, blending an assortment of western European ethnicity including , and roots. She is one of the ten great grandchildren of Ulysses Perry, the 3rd Prime Minister of Sierra to bear his name, and is the only female among the family to retain his name due to her bachelorette status. Ulysses is a controversial figure within Sierran history due to his death sparking the Sierran Civil War, and the loss of nearly 26,00 Sierran lives. Born in at city located on the eastern shores of the to Charles Perry and Heather Perry. Her father who was originally a in the city proper of San Francisco before he was pushed out of the city in 1968, during the great shift of the city's demographics. Choosing to move to Richmond, her father was trained in and acquired a job at the oil refinery in 1970. Born during the socially turbulent era of the 70's, the Perry's were a fairly liberal family, and raised their daughter with ambitions. In Styxie culture, sons are typically thrown a party for their fifteenth birthday, where the city is invited to clog, barbecue and sing, females typically shifted to the celebration of , yet Allison requested the former rather than the latter. Perry, as a child attended and became a strong orator, a skill utilized while participating in her schools and school elections. While in high school she claims that the most influential writings on her views and beliefs were from . Studying and , she aspired to enter law and eventually become Sierra's ambassador to France. In 1991 she was admitted to the , where she perused a degree in . Early career Clerkship with the Supreme Court Prosecutor for Marshall county District Attorney for Marshall County Attorney general for San Joaquin Governor of San Joaquin 2007 gubernatorial election First term Perry, began working to secure federal funds to begin reinvestment into the infrastructure, originally by expanding the national interstate system for the increasing capacity of interprovincial travel between San Joaquin and San Francisco. After several petitions were left unnoticed, mostly on part due of lack of support from the Democratic-Republicans and the Royalists, she began enforcing commerce to undergo for entry into the province, even on national roads. Because of San Joaquin's important location between Northern Sierra and South Sierra, shipping companies began protesting the new special taxes, but the Parliament remained defiant against issuing funding to the state. Perry also increased the for out of provincial buyers of and , a practice which was typically done by out of state minors. Through these means she increased the size of several major arteries of the San Joaquin highway system to better accommodate the flow through the into the cities of Richmond and Antioch and finally Bernheim. Completed in 2009, the highway was expanded two lanes going each way, with the highway supporting ten lanes of traffic. In Richmond, tolls were constructed to levy entrance fees to those coming from and across the San Francisco Bay. In 2010, with the completion of highway, Perry and the state legislature lowered the commerce weight tax. While the taxes mitigated some of the cost of the freeway, and Perry being wary of increasing taxes, developed the state sanctioned San Joaquin Public Services Retirement Fund which helped support San Joaquin during the recession. This would later to grow to become one of the largest pension funds in Sierra, accumulating nearly 11 billion dollars at the end of 2015. In 2008, she the sentences of 4,000 parolees who were incarcerated for drug usage, or improper transfers of alcohol. She expunged several thousands of recorded offensives involving alcohol, marijuana, and other substances at the University of Sierra, Bernheim campus. Coupled with the announcement of the massive pardoning, Perry announced that the province would return to and would begin to execute the remaining 259 on . Among the first to be executed was Francis Dawson, a former defendant against Perry and her prosecution team in Marshall County, leading to a lengthy political scandal that eventually brought the national government into the fray. Second term Relocation Program See Also: On January 11th, 2017 a magnitude 7.8 occurred after a segment of the rippling within the Inland Empire, with the center of devastation focused on the city of Pawnee, Inland Empire. With a staggering 5,270 deaths, the incident was one of the deadliest natural disasters to strike the Kingdom. Because of the significant damage in the region, and mass displacement, the San Joaquin along with other Styxie states formed the Interior Relief Plan, with the interior devoting most of its resources to restoring the Porciúncula region. Along with the relief package to assist those with shortages of food and water, Perry's government began the province's San Joaquin Relief Housing, which provided 70,000 citizens the ability to relocate to the region with a sizable subsidiary for eight months. Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:San Joaquin Category:Sierrans Category:Politicians of Sierra Category:1973 births Category:Living people